


Blame It On the Eggnog

by reeby10



Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas Party, Didn't Know They Were Dating, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: “Why are you ok with this?” Corbett asked, gesturing vaguely between them. He still didn’t move away though, because he really didn’t want to. “Why are you not freaking out or something?”
Relationships: Alan J. Corbett/Ed Zeddmore
Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/189335
Kudos: 11





	Blame It On the Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> A holiday card drabble from 2018 for impalachick.

Corbett thought he might be more than a little drunk. He blamed the eggnog, which Harry had apparently spiked even though he promised he hadn’t, which honestly was just like him. It was making Corbett giggly and far more physically affectionate than he usually allowed himself to be, especially with Ed.

The strange thing was that Ed didn’t seem to mind the way Corbett was curled against his side on the couch, reaching over every once in a while to pet at his stubble. Ed just smiled as he continued talking to Harry, reaching up to put his arm up on the back of the couch, fingertips brushing Corbett’s shoulder. Maybe he was drunk too.

Maybe they all were, because no one seemed to think it was odd that Corbett and Ed were so close. Corbett, bleary though he was, thought they should probably care. Sure, Corbett had had a ridiculous crush on Ed since the moment they met and probably everyone in the Ghostfacers knew that, but it wasn’t like it was _normal_ for them to act like this.

“Ed,” he whispered when Harry wandered off to the other side of the garage to help Spruce with a tray of cookies and Maggie had gone inside to use the bathroom.

Ed looked over at him, cheeks a bit flushed, though Corbett wasn’t sure if it was the eggnog or something else. “What’s up?”

“Why are you ok with this?” Corbett asked, gesturing vaguely between them. He still didn’t move away though, because he really didn’t want to. “Why are you not freaking out or something?”

“About us… sitting together? Why wouldn’t we?”

Corbett bit his lip. “This is a little more, uh, intimate than usual,” he said, feeling himself flush as Ed raised an eyebrow.

“Do you not want to sit with me?” Ed asked slowly, making Corbett shake his head emphatically. That wasn’t what he wanted _at all_. “I mean I’m not so good at this whole dating thing according to Maggie, but I thought that’s what people did.”

“Dating?” Corbett asked. His voice definitely didn’t squeak on the word, but if it did he was blaming that on the eggnog too.

Ed frowned. “Yes? At least I thought that’s what we were doing.”

It's not that that wasn’t exactly what Corbett wanted, he just had no idea _how_ it had happened. He felt like he’d missed some very important steps in there somewhere. Like Ed asking him out or them going on dates or—

“Then why haven’t you kissed me?” he blurted out. Yep, definitely blaming the eggnog for that. Just as soon as he could recover from the embarrassment, because that was so not what he’d planned on saying.

Thankfully, Ed just grinned at him, which let Corbett relax just a bit. Because even if he was confused and unsure, he trusted Ed not to mock him. That was what Harry did. And Maggie, when she was in a mood.

“Good point.”

Ed leaned in and before Corbett knew what was happening, Ed was kissing him. His thoughts ground to a halt for a moment before he recovered enough to kiss back. This was like all of his best dreams except better, because he was pretty sure this was real, despite the background buzz of alcohol.

“God, finally!” Maggie called, and they broke apart to see her grinning at them from the doorway to the house. “I thought you two would dance around each other forever.”

“Oh, shut up,” Ed retorted, but he was grinning.

Corbett was too, he realized, and he turned to bury his face in Ed’s shoulder. His face was burning at being caught making out by — amazingly — his boyfriend’s sister. Ed curled his arm around his shoulders, which was really nice despite his embarrassment. Maybe the spiked eggnog wasn’t quite so bad after all. He might even be thankful for it.


End file.
